Lelouch's Secret Crush
by josephstc9
Summary: A lemony SuzuLulu yaoi about Lulu's unrequited love for Suzu. Once Suzu realizes that he has feelings for Lulu as well... They F*ck like rabbits for every chapter thereafter. Angsty, but not too much, school life, and eventually hardcore yaoi.
1. And So It Begins

SuzuLulu

Ok, So this is my first fanfic ever. I was tired of reading all the yaoi and not having it live up to my expectations. Lots of organic, locally grown, large, juicy, LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS! My stupid best friend got me in to not only yaoi but fanfics. Sigh. Facepalms self. Sorry asterisk is not working correctly in Libre Office. Included in this hopefully not one shot yaoi made by an incredibly cynical, perverted, demented, evil, raging fanboy, yes you heard it right, fanboy, are multiple fetishes, toys of all kinds, and lelouche topping, since I feel bad that lelouche is always an uke. But without further ado, read my fantasies, by all means please.

WARNING, SERIOUS NOSEBLEADS MAY OCCUR ad nauseum... At some point in the series at least.

NOTE: I don't own Code Geass, if I did it wouldn't be a sci-fi anime it would be a VERY hardcore yaoi. Also, this is going to be an ongoing yaoi, and there will be hardcore stuff in the first chapter, but it might be a few hundred words before you get to it. I want a yaoi, not a complete and utter fuckfest. There will be yaoi by the end of the next couple of chapters, I promise ;)

One morning Lelouch woke up and... "FUCK I'M TIRED" the young prince shouted, deciding a bit of dance music would do him good, he booted up his MacBook Pro and started to play his favorite song of all time Love Game (Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix ft. Marilyn Manson). The beautiful young prince sighed. He had loved this song for many years. It was the most excellent remix he had ever heard, AND it had Lady Gaga AND Marilyn Manson it, what's not to like. "fuck what time is it" checking the small digital clock in the top right corner of his favorite computer, eyes still half lidded with sleep, his eyes widened realizing that he was already half an hour late for school. "But wait, when did I start giving a single fuck about my attendance". Sighing, he did that a lot, he pulled on a skin tight see through Versache buttonup, Gucci black ripped leather skinny jeans, and a pair of hot pink flip flops from Jimmy Choo's new mens line. Lelouch looked in the mirror and decided that his core outfit was ok, he fixed his hair, and then put a five carrat diamond stud in each ear while rummaging around among his masses of priceless jewelry for and eventually putting on a 55 carrat pear cut diamond on a 24 carat gold chain. He then applied a thin coat of clear lip gloss, he wasn't enough of a tranny to wear anything with color, then electric blue Dior liquid blue eyeliner to match is soft and supple brilliantly blue hair. Eying himself over once more, checking to make sure his french mani-pedi looked fine, he finally walked out of his large, opulent bedroom knowing for a fact that he did in fact look sexy enough to make any guy cum in their pants with just a single sultry glance. Nunally eyed his approaching figure coming down the stairs with a chastising look as he entered the kitchen, breakfast sitting cold on the counter. Getting a clear look at him for the first, she almost fainted. Recovering rather slowly Nunally had to stifle a giggle. Noticing, Lelouch looked at her quizzically, Finally he said "whats so funny" she replied with "Do you have a photo shoot to go to or something, or are you just _begging_ to get fucked". Lelouch blushed, regaining his composure, he grumbled "i'm off to school". All he got on his way out the door and all the way to school was a feeling of loving, and concerned eyes drilling into the back of his head. Sighing he rushed up the steps to Ashford Academy and slipped through the very out of place and ostentatious revolving doors that would lead him to his first period class. Apologizing to his english instructor for being late, he sat down at his desk. He unloaded his things off his aching shoulders and slipped one end of his wonderful Apple Earpods in to his iPod Touch 5G and the other two ends into his ears. Bored, his eyes gazed over the classroom, eyes settling on his crush, his true love, his everything, his suzu. Wishing everything would be alright he swallowed his sadness and just outright stared. He felt an errection growing in his tight pants. "Fuck, again, just by looking at him" he sighed and put his head in his hands. Looking up, he wondered why everyone was staring at him. He finally realized he had said his previous annoyance out land. Mortified, louche got up and mumbled to the teacher to be excused because his stomach was very upset, he stumbled down the hall and ended up in the stall. Sitting down, he pulled out a small bottle of vanilla scented hand lotion that he always kept in his Hermes bag. He was gonna have SO much fun with himself.

Yes Nunnaly can see in this one but she's still in a wheelchair. I AM SO SO SORRY there wasn't any lemons, but their will be next chapter. It's just that it's midnight and I want to listen to My favorite song, not Lelouche's, Love Game (Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix ft. Marilyn Manson). And then I'm going to bed. I've started on the second chapter should have it uploaded tomorrow. BTW, I didn't have time to do anything more than a couple of spellchecks. Sorry. Next chapter I promise to go back in and proofread to make things better.

Bye all.

Please review, any input his helpful to make my yaoi better MUUHAAHHAAA.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Lelouch Gets Freaky in a School Bathroom

Lelouche's Secret Crush

So sorry for the confusion. The story is called Lelouche's Secret Crush. It was nearly two AM when I submitted the last chapter & I was very tired, and I spent an hour just trying to figure out how to publish the stupid thing, so there was no lemon in the last chapter :( But I assure you, there will be everything I promised initially in this chapter. Also I'll try to make the writing a better. Also in case you didn't notice, lelouch is a bit of a naughty boy in this series, in more ways than one. He does have his cute side, but it's not apparent most of the time.

Chapter 3

Sitting in the stall, Lelouch coated three of his fingers with the vanilla scented body lotion. Arching his back, he slipped one beautiful, slender, pale finger into his incredibly tight ass. Grumbling at how tight he was even after the large amount of times he'd pleasured himself this way, the lithe prince swirled his finger around for a bit and then slowly added a second. After scissoring his tender insides for a bit, using he decided it was time for a third. He barely managed to stifle the scream that escaped his lips as he jammed his index, middle, and ring finger straight into the wonderful bundle of nerves that is his prostate. He was so fucking close to ejaculating over his pale, lightly muscled chest, when he heard the door opened. "remind me why I decided to do this at school" he muttered to himself. He somehow manged to pull his fingers out of his ass without making any high pitched disappointed sounds at the loss so he could wait out the intruder. Once the random person was gone, lelouch was intrigued at the object he now noticed to be hanging partway out of his designer bag. Damn Nunally he thought as he completely unsheathed the anal beads from his purse that he knew he sure as hell didn't put in there. The lewd prince chuckled to himself "Nunally knows me almost too well" he said aloud. He braced himself both mentally and physically as he slowly inserted the first oversized round bead into his ass. The plopping sound the first bead made as his ass took it in and tightened around was almost completely drowned out by a low, lust filled moan that he couldn't help but let out. Panting, he slipped the second bead in, then the third, fourth, fifth, six, seventh, eight, and finally the ninth bead, leaving the tenth bead outside of him so he could easily get the other beads out. Almost bursting in to tears from the shear pleasure of it all, Lelouch gripped his rock hard 11 inch, incredibly thick cock, with his right hand and started to pump, meanwhile he gripped the tenth anal bead and jerked it back and forth roughly, causing all the other beads to move roughly inside of him with it. Barely conscious from the pain and the pleasure, he continued to jerk his giant member up and down rapidly. Feeling hot seed well up inside him, he screamed, not even caring that he was in a school bathroom, as he came all over his stomach, chest, neck, face, and gorgeous silken hair. As he started to take the beads out of his tight ass, a husky voice called, hidden in the stall down next to him, "Do you possibly want another round with an actual cock inside of you. Lelouch gasped, realizing susaka caught him in the act.

So what do you think? Better than the last one. I think so. And you can guess what happens next chapter. Tee hee hee hee. MYUAHHAHAAHAA.

I hope to have the next one uploaded sometime tomorrow. And please review, critiquing is actually wanted, I want to improve my writing a lot and maybe one day become a full time writer.

Thanks again for reading.


	3. Anal with Suzu

I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, especially with a cliffhanger like I ended the last chapter with... It's just that recently I destroyed the mobo (motherboard), yes I'm that nerdy, I went there, of my desktop, and thus have no computer of my own. Also, Last weekend, my grandmother, whose macbook air i've been typing my fanfics on, banned me from it because she was pissed about my most recent tirade on facebook... occasionally I just totally rage on public forums even though I shouldn't on any except maybe 4chan... So anyways, short of typing the new chapter in the copy and paste box in the upload section of fanfiction via my nexus 7... well you get the idea. Also, lots of people followed me, I think, Yays! It has come to my attention though, that even compared to some seriously short fanfics i've read, my fanfics are terribly short... So not good for fapping outside of the material... I'll try my best to work on that... Now for the story, continuation of bathroom scene... Also, I'm more into LuluxRolo than SuzuxLulu. In addition I'm a bit of a hardcore necrophiliac, so don't be surprised if SHIT GETS REAL, I.E ZOMBIE ROLO STARTS FUCKING LULU...or vise versa... polterguieist rolo anyone... and if I start making references to JU-C Air... Don't say I didn't warn you...

So anyways enough of my babbling... Now imma go pull up the last chapter so I can see exactly where things left off, sorry, it's just been that long... and then family guy distracted me... Really gonna write the story now... And I watched the level c ova... Then I went to bed... Ok Story now... aaaaaaand I went to homecoming...

Lulouch, much to his surprise, started to get hard again just by hearing suzaka's voice... well his husky voice... *God... I've tried to figure out the correct spelling of suzaka for ages... Guess that's what Googles for...* He was also dirty talking the prince... Aaaand he was hard... now horny, great Lelouch thought, "I have to get back to english" he called. "English is over" Suzaka hollered back "In fact it's almost 4th period now... Lost track of time huh" Lelouch got up, stretched, and opened the door in response, not even bothering to lift his designer underwear or jeans back up. He was dying at this point, and he was counting on the fact that suzaka was too. When he opened the door, suzaka eyed him up and down, stopping at his giant cock. "11 inches" suzaka murmured slowly. "just what i'd expect from a Britanian prince. "and your cut... This'll be fun". "Oh it will" lelouch said... "your my bitch for the afternoon by the way... just so were clear" lelouch being a masochist *like me* absolutely loved the shocked, almost petrified look on the boy who could have sworn he was topping.

Not giving suzaka any chance to ponder what was about to happen any further, lelouch pulled suzaka into the stall with his dominate hand, and with his left hand he locked the stall door behind them. "So i'm thinking we skip foreplay, Whaddaya think" Lelouch licked his lips as he pushed suzaka on to the toilet seat. Lelouch then grabbed the brick in suzaka's slacks roughly. "Ghaaaa mnnn ahhmmnn" suzaka's sounds of pleasure were phenomenal, lelouch seriously considered recording them, god... suzaka's love sounds were better than his wildest imaginations, lelouch thought as he sucked away at suzaka's nine incher. Suzaka was on the verge of tears, yeah, the prince was just that good at this... Lelouch elicited his own moan as suzaka's scalding hot seed was pumped down his throat... God... he had a giant load, but he swallowed greedily anyways. Lulu loved the taste of cum, craved it desperately, he was obsessed.

Getting tired of not being able to get off himself, Lulu lifted suzu's legs over his head and, without any sort of prep, positioned his head against suzu's tight hole. With little to no warning, lulu was completely sheathed in suzu's tight heat. Meanwhile suzu was screaming and nearly delirious with the pain... In addition to being 11 inches, lulu was also incredibly thick. "I'll go slow at first, don't worry, the pain will only last a bit". "still could have prepped me" suzu groaned. Motioning for him to continue, lulu, in absurd amounts of pain from lack of release, immediately Lulu aimed for the tight bundle of nerves way up in suzu's channels. Finding his sweet spot almost immediately, lulu increased his speed rapidly. "I'mmm Soooo Close" Suzu let out. Not wanting suzu to have his second orgasm without him, lulu grabbed suzu's thick member incredibly tightly near the base and proceeded to squeeze tightly. "let's come together" the price moaned loudly, not even caring in the slightest if someone walked into the restroom at this point. Lulu reached his climax and with one final thrust, buried himself as deep as he could go into suzu's amazing ass, released his nearly superhuman load into every crevice inside suzu's clingy ass. Lulu let go of suzu's cock as he felt suzu's walls tighten around him. Suzaka screamed and plastered his and lulu's clothes with an amazingly delicious white sticky mess. As lulu had just started to help suzu lick the mess clean, a familiar voice called "You two lovebirds ready for a three way yet" "Jesus christ rolo" suzu called surprised... "Come on in, i'll unlock the door... I was about ready for another round anyways".

Ok, another cliffhanger... Yeah, I know, I just couldn't help myself this time either... Again, sorry, I know this one was only slightly better on the length side of things... But remember, I'm planning on eventually creating dozens of these... More updates very soon, I hope...

Also remember to like/follow/comment/critique. While clearly not erotica specifically, I may want to write professionally in my lifetime. Constructive criticism is wanted a lot. Have a good very early morning. Next chapter coming soon...


End file.
